


“We went to prom with the wrong people, but now we have the chance to make it right”

by Forest_Firefly



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly
Summary: This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and each [action] is recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)See the original reddit post here:Have a great day <33
Kudos: 12





	“We went to prom with the wrong people, but now we have the chance to make it right”

**[F4M] [Script Offer] “We went to prom with the wrong people, but now we have the chance to make it right” [Slow Build] [Friends to Lovers] [Confession] [Wholesome] [18 years old] [Dirty Talk] [Fingering] [Wet Pussy] [Blowjob] [Deepthroat] [Cock kissing] [Cock licking] [Passionate Sex] [Rough sex]**

**Performer’s Summary:** _Prom night isn't going as planned for you. Your date is lame, and you're struggling to push down the feelings you have for your best friend. Lo and behold, he's sitting a few feet away from the dance floor, and he realizes he’s at prom with the wrong person, too. After a bit, the two of you then share a dance, one thing leads to another, and all your feelings come out. A steamy, passionate night ensues._

**Key:**   
**(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes and emotions**   
**[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.**

******* Note: SFX ARE COMPLETELY OPTIONAL *******

**Sfx used:** Upbeat song, slow-dance song, background chatter, elevator ding, door opening/closing, unzipping, clothes hitting the floor

**\-------------------------------All characters within are 18 years or older -----------------------------**

[Sfx: An upbeat, poppy song plays in the background. Overlapping conversation is heard. It's prom night]

Hey, there you are. What are you doing away from the dance floor? C'mon join the party.

Oh, well if your date isn’t here, where is she?

The supermarket? On prom night? Why would she---(You realize) Ohh. [Chuckle] That’s funny.

Well why didn’t you two just buy booze *before* the dance and sneak it in like everyone else? You know, for someone who’s going to be a history major next year, you lack a bit of foresight.

(Playful) Also, shame on you for drinking in high-school. What would your mother say?

Actually, don't answer that. I know what your mom would say. She'd ask you why you can't be more like me. The daughter she never had [giggle]. (Reminiscing) Aww, I love your mom. She's so fun.

Hm? My date? Oh, Cam is around here somewhere. I don't know. I think he ran off to the parking lot for a sec to get high.

Yeah, but honestly I don't really care where he is. [Giggle] Is that an awful thing to say?

He's cute and all. But there's no chemistry. I mean, we'd only met earlier this semester. The only reason I'm here with him is because we kinda bonded over a couple group projects.

I guess I realized too late that the only thing we actually have to talk about is school. But it’s whatever. We don't have to get into it.

[Sfx: A slow song comes on]

Aww, a slow song. [Sigh] Hey. Wanna dance?

Yeah, I'm serious. I mean why not? Both of our dates are AWOL anyway.

Great, let's go [giggle].

[You two head to the dance floor and start slow-dancing]

[Deep breath] (Softly) You look good in your tux.

Yeah, for a guy who shows up to school with barely-brushed hair, you clean up real well.

[Sniff] And you smell good too. Wait, what scent is that? [Sniff] Is that . . ? [Sniff] Oh my God, it is. [giggle]

You're wearing the cologne I got you last year for Homecoming.

[Sniff] Oh yes it is. I know that fragrance anywhere.

(Realizing) So that's why my girl friends have been telling me you smell good. [giggle] It was all me. You're welcome.

(Becoming a bit more serious) [Sigh] Okay, can I ask you something? I feel like we need to talk.

Promise not to be weirded out?

Okay . . . I was just wondering, why didn't you ask me to prom?

Yeah, I'm serious. I was really hoping you would. I would've said 'yes' in a heartbeat. You're my best friend. I'd love to be your date.

You… You *were* going to ask me? What does that mean?

"Wrong place, wrong time"? Okay, well what does *that* mean? [Sigh] Look, I get that you're a smart guy and all, but unlike you, I don't speak in code. Be straightforward with me.

(Realizing) [Gasp] Oh shit. You were going to ask me on the same day that Cam asked me, weren't you?

Well, he's just ruining everyone's night tonight, isn't he?

Well, even if you didn't ask me to prom, I consider you my official date. Right here, right now. I decree it. You are my date. (Playful) And there's nothing you can do about it.

[Deep breath] Can I just rest my head on your shoulder for a bit? Just hold me while we dance. It's been a long night, and I want to share this moment with you. My official date.

[You two share a moment together, just dancing. After a bit, you speak up]

Yeah. This is how this night is supposed to go. This feels right.

You feel it too, don't you? We both know this is right. Us together like this. It's right. It just is.

When I'm with you, I feel . . . (Struggling to find another word) I feel right. I don't know how else to put it.

God, I’m going to college for Writing and Literature, and I can't think of another word than "right" to describe how I feel when I'm with you.

[Sigh] I guess it's just the right word.

[Giggle] Why do you keep looking at my lips?

No, no. Don't worry. I'm looking at yours too.

Maybe we should . . . [A sharp inhale as you kiss him]

… Do that. [giggle] God, I've been waiting to do that for so long.

[You share a kiss with him again]

Your date won't mind that we're doing this, would she? Because if she does, I still wouldn't be sorry. [giggle]

[You two continue kissing, getting more passionate as the dance continues]

(Softly, in between kisses) I can feel your hands tugging on my dress straps. [giggle]

(In between kisses) Mmm, I know you like my dress. It's your favorite color. That wasn't a coincidence. I wanted you to notice me tonight.

[You continue kissing him as you dance, you eek out a "Mmmph" every now and then]

(In his ear) I put on this dress for *you*. [Kiss] And I want *you* to be the one to take it off me.

What do you say?

(Excited) Really? Oh that's perfect! Let's get out of this ballroom. Follow me. I checked-in earlier to a room upstairs. Twenty-third floor, with a view of the whole city.

[giggle] Of course I bought a room for the night. I always come prepared. I mean, why else do you think the prom venue was a hotel? Student council chose it. Come with me.

[Sfx: Elevator bell dings]

Empty elevator. Hmm… [giggle]

It's a long ride up to the twenty-third floor. Why don't we… [You kiss him some more]

[You moan and kiss him a bit]

(Whispered) Let's just hope nobody gets on the elevator [giggle].

(In between kisses) Put your hand up my dress. Make me---[moan].

[You continue kissing until... ]

[Sfx: Elevator bell dings]

Finally, we're here [giggle].

Here, hold my bag for a sec. Lemme get the key.

[Sfx: Door opens and closes]

And now let the pre-after-party begin [giggle]

[You continue kissing him]

(In between kisses) Take the straps off. [Kiss] And the zipper's in the back.

[Sfx: Unzipping the back of your dress.]

(In his ear) Touch me. All of me. [You continue kissing]

Fuck, you're so hot. [Kiss] Take me to the bed. And lose the tux on the way.

[Sfx: Both your clothes hit the floor on the way to the bed.]

[Kiss] Give me your hand. [Kiss] I want you to feel something.

[You take his hand and say…]

This---oh yes---this is how wet I am. How wet I am for you.

[You moan a bit as he fingers you]

Can you feel it? My pussy pulsing with every touch? I'm throbbing like a little heartbeat for you.

[You release a series of euphoric moans]

Fuck, I've wanted to feel you inside me for so long now. And I can't believe it's finally happening.

[You moan even louder as he fingers you]

(Whimpering) Oh yes. Rub me right there. Just like that. Just like that.

(In between moans) Oh, if your mother knew the things you do to me, if she knew the things I'd do to you, she'd keep me so far away from you.

[You continue moaning as he fingers you even more]

Don't stop. Don't stop. Don't stop. Ohhhh, you feel so fucking good  
.  
(Whimpering, horny, needy) Rub my clit. Rub my clit. Please. I need it. I need---[A *loud* moan]

Yes! Just like that! Fuck! Don't stop!

[You start building to a small orgasm]

Kiss me. Shut me up before our neighbors file a noise complaint

[You kiss him as he fingers you. You try to talk but you can’t, and you’re getting even closer]

(in between kisses) Fuck, I'm gonna cum. You're gonna make me cum. My fucking leg is fucking shaking.

[You have a small orgasm. Moan whatever comes naturally]

Fuck! I'm squirting all over the sheets.

(Catching your breath) Holy shit. I just came all over your fingers. Just look at them. They're glistening.

Here, let me clean that up for you.

[You suck your juices off his fingers.]

Mmm, my pussy tastes so good. [giggle] But I bet you taste even better.

After all, you smell good, so you probably taste good too, right?

[Giggle] Well, I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to test that claim right about now. [Kiss]

(Slowly, teasing) Starting with your neck [Kiss]. To your chest [Kiss]. To your stomach [Kiss] And your thighs [Kiss]. Both your thighs [Kiss]. And of course, your beautiful [kiss], lovely [kiss], hard [kiss] cock.

[You kiss his cock a bit]

Well, it feels nice and warm against my soft, little lips. I just hope it tastes as good as it feels.

(Teasingly) Maybe we should start with just a lick. [You lick his shaft]

Mmm, a tasty little appetizer. [giggle] I wonder if the head tastes different from the shaft.

[You tease the head of his cock a bit]

Oh yeah. Subtle differences. [Kiss] But magnificent overall. [Kiss] And I love it when you twitch every time my breath tickles the most sensitive parts of you. [giggle]

Oh, there's a bit of precum at the tip over there. Don't worry. I'll get it.

[You put the head of his cock in your mouth]

Mmm, you taste even sweeter than your scent. It just makes me want to put all of you in my mouth now.

(Teasing) Would you like me to do that?

(More teasing) You would? Are you sure?

[Giggle] What do you mean, "Stop teasing you?" I think you're talking in code again. [giggle]

Okay, then. Since you asked so nicely, and because you made me cum, I guess I'll just…

[You start sucking his cock. Wet and sloppy. Bobbing your head up and down for awhile]

(Coming up for air) Is that what you wanted? [giggle] Because I can do that some more.

(Sultry) Well, of course I can. I don't have a gag reflex. I can do that as long as I like. Here, I'll prove it.

[You start sucking his cock again, just as wet and sloppy as earlier. Bobbing your head up and down, swirling your tongue. You show him how much he means to you]

[Giggle] Your mother would be so glad that I'm not actually her daughter [Sucking noises]

Don't you just love the feeling when I twist my head ever so slightly? [Sucking noises] And when I swirl my tongue around you [Sucking noises].

[You continue sucking him off, deepthroating him]

I don't know if I've ever told you. [Sucking noises] But I love sucking cock. [Sucking noises] I could suck your cock all night and be satisfied.

[The blowjob gets sloppier and more passionate. You moan a bit as well]

I mean, you just fit so perfectly in my mouth. It's like they were made for each other. [Sucking noises] Like we were made for each other. [Sucking noises]

But I think you'd fit better in my pussy. [Sucking noises]

(Realizing that you've fully recovered from your orgasm) Fuck, my pussy is just screaming for you. [Sucking noises] I need you inside me. Can you just fuck me already?

[Sucking noises] I don't know if I'm being too forward. [Sucking noises] But I'm just telling you how I feel. [Sucking noises] I want your cock inside of me as soon as possible. Please

You want me to get on my back? Oh yes. Please. I've been waiting for this for so long.

[You get on your back, he gets on top of you]

Oh I can feel your shaft rubbing against my lips. You feel so good.

Don't be shy, c'mon. Quit teasing me.

What do you want me to do? Beg? Because I will.

Please, please, please, put your cock inside me. I can't take it anymore. My pussy is just aching for you.

Okay, okay. I'm sorry that I teased you earlier. Just… please. Please put your cock inside me. I need you inside---[Moan as he enters you]

Oh fuck yeah, just like that. This is exactly what I needed

[He continues at this slow, deliberate pace. As he does so, you say . . . ]

(As you’re moaning) I remember the first time I laid eyes on you. Ever since then, I've been thinking of this moment. Getting this intimate with you. And I'm so happy that tonight was the night. That the night we finally got together is our prom night.

[You continue moaning as he thrusts into you]

I'm just glad that we actually got to spend prom together like this. Even though it was kind of a twisty, winding path to get here.

[He starts picking up the pace slightly.]

Take your time. Savor this moment with me. Feel me wrapped tightly around your cock. We're in no rush.

[You continue moaning as he thrusts into you lovingly and passionately]

I feel so safe when I'm with you. So comfortable. Like I can truly be vulnerable with you.

Okay, I'm getting too emotional. Why don't you shut me up?

Oh, you know exactly what I mean by that.

Take me. I'm all yours tonight. I'm your perfect little prom date. All dolled up for you.

[You start moaning louder as he fucks you harder. This quick, rough, passionate pace lasts a while. All we hear are your moans. Feel free to ad-lib whatever comes naturally as well]

Fuck, harder! Harder! Pin me down! Hold my wrists [moan]

[You're in pure ecstasy. It's becoming difficult to talk because of how good it feels]

(Whimpering) You're so fucking deep, holy shit. Oh, you're so fucking perfect. I can't feel my legs.

[He fucks you harder]

Oh, just like that. Right there. Right there. Make me feel like I’m the fucking prom queen.

[You start moaning uncontrollably as you get wetter and he fucks you harder]

Fuck, I'm just clenching around your cock. [Moan] You feel so good [Moan]. I'm getting so tight.

[Start building to an orgasm]

Oh my---I'm gonna cum soon. You're going to make me cum again. Don't stop.

[You get even closer]

Keep going. Just like that. (Whimpering) Oh, this feels so right. This feels so right. You feel so right inside me.

[You're getting even closer]

I'm fucking quivering over here. Fuck me like I'm the fucking Prom Queen. I'm your queen. I'm all yours.

[You're as close as you've ever been]

Cum with me. Cum inside me. Please. I want to feel you cum inside me.

[Just as you're at the edge, you say…]

I'm cumming! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!

[You orgasm again. Harder this time than the first. Say what comes naturally]

[Riding out your orgasm] Fuck, I'm getting the sheets all wet. I'm getting you all wet.

[You moan as your orgasm settles down]

(Catching your breath) Wow. Just … wow. I don't think I've ever cum that hard in my life.

You really know what you're doing. [giggle]

Okay, I think I can also officially decree that this is the best prom ever.

And you're the best date ever.

This is everything I could've ever possibly wanted tonight.

Okay, so what do you say we go to a few after-parties now, as each other's official dates?

Yes, you can consider this my official prom-posal to you. It's my afterparty-posal. What do you say?

We'll drink, dance, party, and then we can see how many different houses you can fuck me in [giggle].

Great, let's get out of here. Here, hand me my dress. Could you zip me up?


End file.
